


A Dazzling New Years

by mari_oharas_lemons



Series: mari_oharas_lemons' happy chaldea au [1]
Category: Fate/Grand Order, Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms
Genre: Couch Sex, F/M, Happy AU, Happy Sex, I Will Go Down With This Ship, New Years, Oral Sex, best chaldea ship don't @ me, blowjob, writing this to distract myself
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-10-01 23:58:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17253806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mari_oharas_lemons/pseuds/mari_oharas_lemons
Summary: Da Vinci gets emotional during New Years Eve, and knows that time with Roman is the only way to make her feel any better (Solomon Spoilers)





	A Dazzling New Years

**Author's Note:**

> I cried six times over Roman's death I had to write this

A song played overhead on the speakers, and below, servants and staff danced, celebrating the new year. The party was a big one, after all, this night wouldn’t even be possible were it not for Ritsuka and Mash. The two had already given flustered speeches earlier that night after being forced onto the stage, but at this point, Da Vinci was pretty sure that Ritsuka couldn’t even remember it. She had drank almost two bottles of champagne and had gone around to every servant in the room who had manifested as an enemy in a singularity and told them that they should reform themselves that year by attending “Ritsuka-chan’s anti-anti-hero class” that January. As funny as the situation was, especially watching the reactions of servants like Medb and Tesla, Da Vinci was more focused by the man next to her. 

The fact that Roman was alive was still a shock to her, but it was something that she was so thankful for. Cath Palug was somehow able to use his last remaining magical energy to save Roman from disappearing, but in turn he lost the part of him that was Solomon, although he didn’t seem to mind too much. He had said that being Romani Archaman had created such a better life for him that a small part of him was glad that being a doctor was now his only form. 

“Hey, this a pretty good song, why don’t you come and dance?” Da Vinci was snapped out of her thoughts as Roman came over to her. She smiled, taking the hand he held out in offering. Roman was a dorky dancer, and he usually stepped on her feet a few times, but that didn’t really matter in the long run because she loved him so much.

As the clock began to head more towards midnight, Amadeus, who was DJ-ing, began to play slow songs. Da Vinci was positive that he only did it to embarrass Sanson, who looked awkward as Marie offered to dance with him. After the first few notes began to play, Roman tapped her on the shoulder.

“Would you like to share this dance with me?” He whispered, his eyes bright. Wordlessly, Da Vinci fell into his arms. Roman was even worse at slow dancing then he was just going on his own, but tonight, almost as if it was fated, he didn’t mess up in the slightest. Even if he did, Da Vinci wouldn’t have cared. Time slowed to nearly a halt, and the only two people in the world were the two of them. Everything was perfect, and both of them were impossibly happy.

Around 11:55, the music stopped and everybody waited for the clock to strike. Roman had picked up two glasses of Champagne, and although Da Vinci sipped on it, she couldn’t stop drinking in Roman. He really was more beautiful than he was credited, and she wished more people were able to see him how she did. It was a shame, really, but as long as she always showed him how much he meant to her, she supposed it was alright.

Before Da Vinci knew it, people were counting down from sixty. Roman had set their glasses on a side table and taking her hand, led her up to the screen that had been set up at the front of the room. Da Vinci found herself squeezing Roman’s hand. So many thoughts were racing through her head. Even though he was there, right next to her, she couldn’t help but think of the what ifs.

_ Ten.  _ He had always been there for her.

_ Nine.  _ He was always willing to lend a hand.

_ Eight.  _ He deserved more credit for saving humanity.

_ Seven.  _ He always persevered, and always made it through

_ Six.  _ He was ready to sacrifice himself for everybody.

_ Five.  _ He gave up so much of his time to look after the staff.

_ Four.  _ He almost didn’t make it.

_ Three.  _ He almost died and left her alone.

_ Two.  _ He was okay with losing everything he had

_ One.  _ He meant more to her than anything else, and she loved him more than anything.

“HAPPY NEW YEAR!” Confetti cannons went off and people embraced. Amadeus began to play a song, ditching the turntable for his piano. Da Vinci was overcome with emotion. Turning to Roman, Da Vinci pressed her lips against his. 

She had kissed him before, many times. Hell, they slept together whenever they had time. But something about the urgency and the passion and the emotion behind the kiss took Roman aback. After she pulled away, he grasped her hands.

“Da Vinci, is something wrong?” He asked. Tears had begun to slowly drip down her face,  but Da Vinci shook her head. “No, I’m fine.” 

“Your eyes are saying otherwise.” He whispered, drawing his hand along her face. “Come on, let’s go somewhere a bit more private. I doubt we’ll be able to have an actual conversation here.” Sniffling, Da Vinci allowed Roman to lead her out of the room and down the hall to her workshop.

“What’s wrong, my dear?” Roman asked, his voice hardly above a whisper. The two sat on a couch, facing each other, hands interlocked. “This should be a time of joy, not sorrow.” 

Da Vinci sniffled again. Taking a breath, she said, “You almost didn’t make it. I almost lost you. You-you could have been gone forever.” Da Vinci began to cry again. Seeing as how rare a sight this was, Roman was a bit flustered, but was able to run his hand over her back.  “What would I have done were that the case? How could I have made it without you?”

“Hey hey, it’s alright.” Roman whispered. “Let’s not focus on the what-ifs, but rather on the what’s-to-comes. I’m here, alive and well. Mash and Ritsuka and both here, alive. Goetia is dead. Humanity shall continue to thrive for years to come.”

“I almost lost you.” Da Vinci pulled her head up and looked Roman in the eye. “I almost lost you, and I have no clue how I would have managed to cope without you.” Roman opened his mouth to interject, but Da Vinci cut him off. “Don’t you dare start with that ‘You’re a strong woman, you would have been fine!’ bullshit, I wouldn’t have been. I-I don’t know what I would do without you.”

Roman leaned in and kissed Da Vinci. It was gentle, but it conveyed all he needed it to. “I’m here right now. I’ll never leave you again. I love you, Da Vinci.”

_ I love you, Da Vinci.  _ He’d said it other times. Many other times. Usually it was in his goofy, upbeat way that always managed to make her smile, but this time, the sincerity, the true compassion in his voice broke something in her, and she crawled into his lap, kissing him again, albeit much rougher than before.

After pulling away for air, Roman looked visibly flustered. “I’m sorry if I caught you off-guard, but I just, i just need to  _ know  _ that you’re here. Somewhere deep down inside, I’m worried that this is all a dream, that you really are gone. That I’ll never see you again.” Da Vinci’s eyes began to water once more as she leaned into her lover. Roman, sensing that she needed him to be close, leaned down and deepened the kiss from how it had been a few moments before. Eventually, Da Vinci’s hands began to wander along Roman’s body, slowly walking along his arms, his chest, his legs. Pulling away once more, Roman smiled. 

“I guess this is gonna be the first thing we do this year, huh?” He laughed. Da Vinci managed to giggle as well. “Yeah. I hope you don’t mind, if you really want to we can go back out with everyone we can, but I-I just want to be with you. I feel like I need to.”

“I want to be with you too,” Roman smiled, “And nothing would make me happier than to start out the new year this way. I honestly couldn’t think of a better way if I tried.” He laughed. Da Vinci smiled, looking into Roman’s eyes. She really, truly loved him. 

Da Vinci leaned up to kiss him again, and soon enough they were exploring each other again. From her position on his lap, she began to shrug him out of his jacket while he moved his mouth down to her exposed neck, kissing and biting gently. 

As Da Vinci began to pull Roman’s shirt off, he in turn began undoing the back of her dress. It was easier to get off than her normal clothes, that’s for sure, but at the same time, easier wasn’t always better. 

“Romani, love, stop for a second.” Immediately, Roman stopped unzipping her dress and his head shot up from her neck. “Is something wrong? Am I doing something wrong?” He asked while grabbing her hand, rubbing small circles over her knuckles. 

“No, nothing like that. I just want-, no, I  _ need  _ to give you pleasure first. I’m just so happy that you’re here, with me, where you belong.” Roman kissed her cheek. “Well, I can’t say that I have any objections to that.”

“Just relax, please.” Da Vinci said. She brought her mouth to Roman’s neck and started kissing, trying her best to bring the man that she loved bliss. Her hands wandered along his torso. It wasn’t super well-defined or anything, but that didn’t matter at all to Da Vinci. She moved her mouth up and to the right a bit, biting down gently and timing it perfectly so that she squeezed his nipples at the same time. This rewarded her with a small yelp from Roman, and she smiled contently against his neck.

As she worked, Da Vinci felt Roman’s bulge begin to grow under her. It usually took him a bit longer to get ready, but Da Vinci didn’t mind in the least. Turning around quickly, she smiled coyly. “Unzip me?” Roman couldn’t have moved his hands faster, and as Da Vinci quickly tossed the dress, she was left in nothing but light gold underwear.

“Those are so cute.” He smiled, letting his eyes wander over her. 

“Isn’t everything I wear cute?” 

“You got me there.” Roman laughed.

Da Vinci stood up momentarily to rid Roman of his pants and shoes. Leaning in to drink from his lips once more, she started to move her hips in a circle, slowly feeling Roman grow under her. As she began to move faster, she drew in his breath and suddenly stopped kissing her back. Smiling contently, Da Vinci knelt down and pulled off Roman’s boxers.

Roman was average at best, but to Da Vinci, he was perfect. Smiling as she saw how ready he was, she stood up briefly to plant a kiss on his lips before returning to kneeling before him, taking him in her mouth with a smile.

Bobbing her head slowly, Da Vinci decided that she was going to savor the moment. She wasn’t planning on teasing Roman, no, tonight was all about pure love, but rather she wanted to lose herself to his gentle cries. Flicking her tongue along his head, Roman let out a moan, much to his lover’s delight. As he began to get close, Da Vinci only began going faster, determined to take Roman to new heights when it came to sexual pleasure. 

“D-Da Vinci, I’m gonna finish s-soon.” He whimpered. Da Vinci smiled to herself. Roman was always too gentle and innocent to say anything other than “finish” or “end” but she found it terribly cute and so incredibly Roman. She moved her hand to his balls and began to gently stroke the sensitive skin, causing him to finally cum in her mouth.

Popping off satisfied, Da Vinci let out a laugh as Roman pulled her into his lap. “D’you like that?” She asked, smiling. Roman smiled, sheepishly letting out a “yeah.” 

“I love you, Da Vinci.” Roman murmured. Recovering rather quickly, he began to stroke the sensitive skin between her breasts. This time it was her turn to gasp, gripping his shoulders as he reached around to undo her bra. “I love you so much.” He repeated, bending over to kiss at each of her picturesque breasts. “You’re so perfect.” He said just above a whisper before gently taking a nipple in his mouth, causing Da Vinci to gasp again as his fingers rolled her other nipple, slowly getting it too harden under his touch. Da Vinci began to move along his lap again, this time though it was more to give herself pleasure. Roman took notice of this and stopped his work on her chest, picking her up and lying her down across the couch. 

“What a gentleman.” Da Vinci laughed. Roman gave her a quick kiss as he let his fingers wander down her body, playing with the waistband of her panties, his mouth closing around her breast. 

Desperately, Da Vinci began to roll against his hand. Taking his mouth away from chest once more, Roman touched her face. 

“You mean the world to me.” He whispered, pulling her panties down her gorgeous legs. Fully exposed, there was no way for Da Vinci to hide how turned on she was, but why should she care? She was with Romani Archaman, the man she loved more dearly than anyone, and she knew he would take care of her. 

“You never fail to amaze me at how truly perfect you are.” Roman smiled, stroking at Da Vinci’s center. She let out a small gasp as his fingers worked, allowing Roman an opportunity to be unusually bold and slide his tongue into her mouth. Relishing in the bliss of it all, Da Vinci whimpered as he pulled away. 

“No, don’t go.” She pleaded. Roman kissed her cheek in return. 

“No need to worry.” He reassured her, climbing off of her to bend down and taste her center,     the same time pushing two fingers into her slick chamber. 

A wordless moan escaped Da Vinci’s mouth as Roman showed her how much she truly meant to him. With an iron grip, she fisted her hands into his strawberry blonde hair as he focused on her lapping at her clit and curling his fingers in perfect harmony. 

“Fuck!” Da Vinci cried as Roman’s fingers grazed the sensitive spot inside of her that she could just never seem to reach. Clamping her legs around his body, she attempted to focus on her breathing, but in the end it was ultimately futile. With a shout she came, Roman taking care to swallow everything.

Not even a few seconds after Roman sat up, face wet with Da Vinci’s juices, he was forced back down as Da Vinci climbed back on his lap. 

“Please, just one more time. I need to be with you fully, completely.” Da Vinci begged, wrapping her hands around his body. Roman smiled. “I would be crazy if I denied you that.” he smiled. “Lift yourself up a bit, let me do the work here.” Da Vinci complied, hovering above Roman as he grabbed himself and slowly sank into her. 

“Fuck,” Da Vinci whispered, looking Roman in the eye, “It feels so good, Romani.” Roman smiled slowly moving, lifting Da Vinci up every time he did. 

“As much as I love getting fucked in your lap, lay me down, it might be better.” Da Vinci managed to say. Roman complied, gently laying her down on the couch and crawling over her. Immediately, Da Vinci grabbed Roman’s hand and squeezed. Roman squeezed back, beginning to move a bit faster. 

Da Vinci closed her eyes, moving her hips up and down to meet Roman’s stride. Every thrust awoke something within her and she gripped his hand even tighter, in love with everything about him.  Eventually Roman, who had always been a quick shot, started moving even faster, causing Da Vinci to begin to lose control with him. Suddenly, Roman opened his eyes and looked down at Da Vinci. By some miracle, she was able to focus on him. His eyes were so kind, so full of love. Using her free hand, she reached up and cupped his jaw. 

“You’re my everything.” Roman whispered breathlessly, and suddenly, Da Vinci was cumming, feeling her walls squeeze his cock as wave after wave took over her. As her orgasm began to subside, she suddenly felt Roman squeeze her hand one last time as he let loose inside of her.

After they both calmed down, Da Vinci shifted herself so her head was on Roman’s chest. HIs arms wrapped around her, Da Vinci sighed. 

“Roman?” She said. The doctor looked down at her.

“What do you need?” He asked. 

Da Vinci pulled him closer for another kiss. Although she didn’t explore Roman’s mouth, she conveyed all she needed to through the sheer pressure of the kiss. After pulling away, she noticed that tears began to fill his eyes. 

“I really don’t know what I would do without you.” he laughed. “I mean, you’re always there to help me out, to keep an eye on me. I’m still surprised at your general affections towards me. Seriously, why would you pick a loser like me?” 

“You aren’t a loser.” Da Vinci sat up a bit to look Roman in the eye. “You’re anything but. I can’t believe that you’re alive. I’m so happy that you are. I love you so much.”

“I love you too, Da Vinci. More than anything.” Roman said, bringing her closer. This time it was his turn to cry. Da Vinci wiped his tears away. How she could be so completely in love with Roman made her so happy, especially knowing that he loved her back.

A while later, Da Vinci woke up. Glancing at the clock, she saw that it was nine in the morning, January 1st. Roman stirred a bit, opening his eyes, which met Da Vinci’s right away. She leaned over for a kiss. 

“Happy new year, Romani. I’m so happy that you’re here with me.”

Roman smiled. “Me too. Let’s make this year a great one.”

“I already know it will be, just because you’re here by my side.”

**Author's Note:**

> Why is all the porn I publish straight even though I'm a raging homosexual


End file.
